For the last time, I'm Canadian!
by Tanuki Bot
Summary: Canada is fed up with Cuba mistaking him for America. Established relationship Cuba/Canada. Songfic.


**Bot: Hey hey! Second Hetalia fic! ...First isn't posted yet~ x33 Tis Cuba/Canada  
**

**If you don't like the pairing. Well. See that little arrow? Go for it! **

**Note: I do not own Hetalia or the song that this fic is based off of. If you guess it, comment ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Canada loved his boyfriend. Really he did. Cuba was sweet, warm and caring... when he remembered he was Canada. Not his brother, America. Almost every time he saw him he tackled him, shouting something like, 'America! Why are you here to mess up our date?!' Last time he did that, Cuba broke his wrist.

Due to the wrist problem, Cuba was doting on him, keeping him out of his job. It was sweet, but finally, he had had enough. Cuba was about to make some crack on his older brother after, yet again, mistaking Canada for the idiot of an American. At least he didn't tackle him this time. Cutting him off, Canada reeled, face red and poked Cuba in the chest with his good hand.

"I've had it up to here so let me make it very clear. Cause I swear I'll never clue you in again." Cuba was flabbergasted for a moment at the, normally calm, Canada's outburst, "Every time that you profess I come from The U.S..." The petite man growled.

"Yes?" The tan man winced, waiting for the tongue lashing that he knew was to come.

Exasperated, Canada yelped, "For the last time, Cuba, I'm Canadian!" Other nations around then started to stare. Non too many, Russia, France, China, Uk, and Australia. All people they knew and trusted, but Cuba wasn't used to either Canada nor himself in the spotlight.

Slightly uncomfortable with the small staring crowd, he tried to calm his lover down, "Don't make a big to do, I was simply testing you." Canada gave him 'The look', "Then why'd you tell China Kumajiro is an Albino Black Bear?" "He's not, Aru?" China asked, confused.

The Cuban laughed uneasily, "Babe, you know I know the truth." "Well I need a little proof. So list all you know about me or no sex again." Canada smirked, the anger, as well as slight embarrassment, flushing his cheeks as Cuba blanched. Canada was being so damn bold! He chanced a glance to Uk and France and winced when they both game him the look of, 'After this is over, we talk.' Crap.

The burly man sighed, and nonchalantly scratched at the back of his head, "Ok, lets see. Your name is Matthew," Canada rolled his eyes, "Oh, yes." Ouch. No points there. "You are an English and Frenchmen." Two voices scoffed. No points on the in-law side either. Canada shrugged and plucked a fluffball off of his bear, "Impressive." Which ment he wasn't impressed a damn bit.

He growled and dug a bit deeper in his mind, "You're a Mountie, U.k. forgets you," "Hey, Don't bring me into this you little Prat!" Ignore that. "And wait..." Cuba snapped his fingers and grinned, "I got it. A brother and a sister." "'Ey!" Australia snapped, "Cuba!" Canada knew he was kidding about that last one and it took all his resolve not to laugh and stay looking stern.

Ha! Cuba knew he had something there, "Two brothers? Well I'm sure you have _that_ brother who's a huge jerk off." He rolled his eyes as the American poked his head out from behind the corner, mumbling a, 'What's going on?' to Uk and the Brit filled him in.

Matthew wasn't ready to give up. Those were easy things that everyone there, even America knew about him, "Okay, so tell me, what's my middle name?" Cuba groaned, getting fed up with Canada's 'How much do you love me' bit.

It wasn't his fault he was forgetful and Canada knew he loved him a lot, "Ok, I'm tired of this game. Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again. But it's not just me who get mixed up by all this crazy ethnic stuff. Right?"

He looked to his taller friend. The large Russian shrugged and shook his head, "Pros`tite, Even I know, he's Canadian. True, Da?" 'Thanks for the help," Cuba thought bitterly.

Canada pushed a small yet firm hand on Cuba's chest and pushed him against the wall. 'Was Canada always that strong? Even with a broken arm, wow.' Cuba wondered to himself, "Did I grow up in Calgary or was it Winnipeg? How long before we met was I in Law Enforcement? Was our first date song Sean Paul or The Arrogant Worms? Am I freakin' A-mer-ican or Canadian?" His blue eyes were fiery and set on getting answers.

Cuba gulped, and tried to keep his emotions, as well as his hands, in check as he rebuttled in the verbal battle. Canada was so... arousing when he was mad, "The thing is I remember facts, like when Derek Jeter hit last year which was three-o-three. And that is why my brain is maxed! And there's no room for things like birthdays or ethnicity."

Canada glared at him. He could be so insensitive sometimes, "Well thank you for that glimpse into the workings of the inner Cu-ban." Cuba waved his hands in front of himself, trying to change the subject, "Let's talk about your job, and not the fact that your --" "_Canadian_!" Canada snapped. 'Almost slipped.' Cuba mentally slapped himself.

He knew this was coming, but he still didn't want to say it. Yet right now it was the only thing that would really calm the small man, "I will not keep you home from work." Canada's eyes lit up for a moment and dimmed a bit again, slightly cautious, "Will that make you happy Cuba?

Cuba grinned, "I'll support you if you choose to earn the Robert Bordens." 'Ha ha! Remembering your currency as well." Canada grinned that one that made Cuba practically jump him then and there, "Then I'll return to work today!" he looked up at him with misty blue eyes, "Now you're sure that that's ok?"

Cuba nodded and hugged him, minding his wrist, "I say 'OKay' which is 'Yes' in Canadian!" Alfred popped up, "And American!"Canada glowered at his brother, "Brotherrrrr." The Blond backed off. Cuba tilted Canada's head upward so he stared into his eyes. "But you're Canadian." And gave him a peck on the lips.

**~End~**

* * *

**Bot: Like? Dislike? Comment please~ **

**P.S. I'm looking for a good beta, know any, or are you one? E-mail meeee!  
**


End file.
